


Art for "Dynamo"

by Hypnale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnale/pseuds/Hypnale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My art for the fic "Dynamo" by Besin, made for the Steter Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Dynamo"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BesinSpeaks (Besieged_Infection)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=BesinSpeaks+%28Besieged_Infection%29).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [steterbigbangclaims2015](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/steterbigbangclaims2015) collection. 



"When a strange fungi begins killing off Chlorophyll, the world shuts down. Electricity becomes exclusive to hospitals, gasoline is banned, and food begins to grow scarce as the fungi evolves. When Lydia Martin discovers a cure as the Oxygen levels begin to drop to alarming levels, it's up to Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale, and Laura’s uncle Peter to get her safely across the 2,900 miles between Beacon Hills, California and Washington DC in a hope to save the world.

A lot can happen in 2,900 miles"

[](http://s1095.photobucket.com/user/Hypnale/media/dynamo1.2_zpshqr9uhel.png.html)

“Steeling himself, Peter watches in open shock ad Stiles stares up at him in surprise, fingers tracing the line of his jaw as though it had been broken.  
\--  
Peter can´t quite breathe”

[](http://s1095.photobucket.com/user/Hypnale/media/dynamo3.4_zps3oee4jgv.jpg.html)

“Stiles blinks his eyes open carefully. He´s in a truck, now, beside Lydia and the bikes. Laura is running up to them, eyes crazed, face shifting-

Maybe it´s just his imagination”

[](http://s1095.photobucket.com/user/Hypnale/media/dynamo2.3_zpsnmywado2.png.html)

It was such a pleasure to do art for this fic, I absolutely love the story!


End file.
